UNTHINKABLE
by supremewizdom
Summary: My take on the 3 years. Vegeta may seem OOC, but i just dont feel that he was mean to her 24/7 at some point he had to be nice to her. This is my first fic. I would like to thank Fletchi93 for taking the time for betaing. A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z
1. Chapter 1

**UNTHINKABLE**

**Chapter 1: My Thoughts**

It was an unusually warm summer's night in West City.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the stars twinkled

brightly in the dark sky. Bulma was sitting in a chair out on

her balcony a gentle breeze caressed her skin and gently

blew through the tresses of blue hair that stylishly touched

her shoulders. Gone was the perm and she was secretly

grateful for that, she couldn't believe that she had let her

mother talk her into that one, she chuckled at the thought.

Clad in only a tank top and blue jean shorts, she placed her

pedicured feet onto the railing of the balcony and tipped her

chair back. Once she was sure that the chair was secure,

she reached over to the nearby table and grabbed her

cigarettes and a lighter. Raising the cigarette to her lips she

lit it inhaling through her mouth and exhaling through her

nose, she began thinking about the events that took place a

couple of weeks ago.

The mysterious teenager had been on Bulma's mind a

lot. Who was he? Why did he look so familiar to her? It

pissed her off, because the genius could not figure it out,

and truth be told there were very little instances when the

scientist couldn't find explanations to a problem. Shaking

her head to clear her thoughts, she closed her eyes and let

her mind roam. First the Androids, how could she help to

destroy them? Secondly, was she really ready to take over

her father's position of President of Capsule Corporation?

Thirdly, was she really ready to settle down and have

children, ever since Goku made the comment about me

having a baby, Yamcha has been driving me insane! Last and

definitely not least there's Vegeta. It really wasn't bad

having him at the compound. He pretty much kept to

himself, the only times we really saw him was at meal times,

or when he complained about the gravity room being

inadequate. When that happened, that's when the sparks

would fly. She had to give him credit he was the only one

that can match her insult for insult. She let out a chuckle

remembering their last verbal sparring match.

If she was honest with herself, the last two thoughts

bothered her. As she began to concentrate on them she put

the cigarette to her mouth and took a long drag off it, she

flicked her ash into the nearby tray and continued to dissect

the issues that were bothering her. She took on the lesser of

two evils. If Vegeta was to get stronger than Goku would he

destroy Earth, she really didn't think so, in a strange way

she trusted Vegeta. Even if he was the biggest asshole she

had ever met, she knew that deep down he wasn't as bad as

he wanted people to think he was. All of the Z-fighters

questioned her decision to help the Saiyan Prince, especially

Yamcha. He had died the day that Nappa and the Prince

came to Earth and he believed Vegeta to be truly evil, but

she had seen something in the Prince, he had nothing. His

kingdom was gone, destroyed by the tyrant that he had

served for 25 years. Everything and everyone that he had

known his whole entire life had suddenly vanished. Vegeta

had nothing but his pride left, she understood him.

As if on cue, the hum from the gravity simulator invaded

her thoughts. Looking off into the direction of the capsule

ship, a sad smile currently graced her lips.

"Mom is right, Vegeta does work hard, and I just hope he

doesn't kill himself trying to become a Super Saiyan." Bulma

whispered into the night.

With a sigh of frustration, Bulma ran a hand through her

hair and continued to smoke her cigarette. Regaining her

train of thought, she quickly brought her thoughts back to

Yamcha.

Now Yamcha was a different matter altogether. She

knew he liked to flirt with girls, but that really didn't matter

to her as much as she made him believe, because she liked

to flirt with guys herself. Their relationship was rapidly

disintegrating, they were growing apart. The only thing that

was keeping them together was the length of time they had

been together and sex. It was almost as if by Goku

mentioning this mystery child to her that he began

smothering her with attention and he'd even threw out a

weak marriage proposal, but she just wasn't feeling it, or

maybe she wasn't feeling him anymore. Ever since she

invited Vegeta to stay she noticed a drastic change in him

that she really couldn't put her finger on, but she didn't want

to push him about it. That would only lead to more

arguments. She'd let it go for now.

If Bulma was honest with herself she knew that her love

had changed for Yamcha. Yeah, she still loved him there

was no denying that, hell truth be told when Goku's brother

Raditz had come to Earth they had been broken up. Goku

was killed, Piccolo kidnapped Gohan to train, and for the

next year all the Z-fighters prepared for the arrival of the

Saiyans. They had slipped back into their old pattern. She

had missed him terribly while they had been broken up, or

maybe she just missed the sexual aspect of the relationship.

She really wasn't too sure what she missed the most.

While on Namek she had had a lot of time to herself to

think about things, especially while hopping around the

planet as a frog. A frown was immediately placed on her

face as she thought about her misadventure given to her by

that bastard Captain Ginyu, again she took a pull from her

cigarette to calm her nerves. Suddenly a thought had hit her!

She was no longer happy with her desert bandit. The thought

lingered there for a moment. She realized that she had been

settling. Her dilemma had changed drastically, she needed

to break up with Yamcha, and she needed a vacation, just a

little time alone where she didn't have to worry about the

Androids, Capsule Corp., Vegeta, and lastly Yamcha. She

knew what she was about to do was going to hurt his

feelings, but she needed to do it for the both of them. It was

time to move on.

With that settled she grabbed her cell phone and called

up her parent's travel agent. The phone rang twice before

someone answered, "Custom Travels, Susie speaking."

"Susie this is Bulma Briefs, hey I'm going on vacation can

you find me some place nice where I can flaunt my bod in a

fabulous two piece," laughing she listened as Susie began

spewing tropical places at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What Yamcha Wants

Yamcha was pissed off. He couldn't believe how bitchy Bulma had been acting lately. Then she just ups and takes a vacation in the middle of everything that was about to happen. He pulled off his training gi and threw it in a corner where his dirty laundry was. When Bulma had told him she was going on vacation he decided to go back home to his own apartment. Capsule Corp. would not be enjoyable with her not there and putting up with Vegeta would only make his blood boil even more. He used his key to enter his apartment.

"Puar, are you here I'm home", he called out. Only silence answered him.

He walked over to the refrigerator grabbed a beer then went into his living room and picked the remote off of the coffee table. He pointed it at his flat screen and turned on Sports Center. If he was lucky maybe he'd see himself on a highlight, which would uplift his spirits and keep his mind off of Bulma.

He was stressing. Deep down he knew that he loved Bulma, he had done so since they were 16 years old, but he also knew that they had grown apart some. It happens to the best of couples, but he was determined not to let her slip away from him. He had to think of something to get her to stay with him, but what?

Earlier this evening as Bulma, her parents, and Vegeta were all eating supper. He had made a comment about her becoming a better cook once they were married.

"You know you can't continue to feed me this slop you call food," he had said jokingly to her.

"You may want to take a few classes and learn how to feed your man!" Yamcha laughed along with her parents.

Vegeta looked up at him with the look of utter distaste and continued to eat his food. Bulma on the other hand had stood up, placed both of her hands onto her hips and told him in a very sarcastic way that he didn't have to eat there and that maybe he should start preparing his food in his own apartment. He really couldn't believe that she was trying to pick a fight with him over a playful remark he had just made. He apologized to her for making the joke, but she had excused herself from the table and retired to her room. The rest of dinner had been awkward with Vegeta finishing a few minutes after Bulma left. After dinner he had offered to help Bulma's mother with the dishes, she declined so he decided he would go talk to Bulma and if he was lucky maybe he would get some make up sex.

Entering her room he made his way onto to her balcony just as she was finishing her conversation with her travel agent. He was kind of annoyed when he heard Bulma say, "She wanted to flaunt her body in a two piece." When she pressed the end button on her cell phone he immediately asked her who she would be flaunting her body to. She laughed at him and told him that she was going on vacation to a tropical island.

He wanted to ask her was he invited, but she sort of beat him to the punch. She preceded to tell him that she was going alone and that she needed to think about something's, one being their relationship, and two the Androids.

Walking up to her, he reached out and started rubbing her shoulders. At first she tensed up, it was slight but he felt it, but he continued to rub her shoulders and then her back. Once he felt her body slacken he knew she was beginning to relax, he bent his head down and whispered an apology for teasing her, she nodded her head and he took that as a cue to continue. He placed his lips on her ear lobe and kissed it then he licked it and blew air onto it. The moan escaped her lips so quietly he wasn't sure he had heard it. He quickly walked around to face her and picked her up and switched places with her in the chair. He sat down and looked up at her.

"I love you I don't want to fight with you." Yamcha whispered.

He clasped the back of her head and brought their lips together. She wound her hands in his short hair and began to grind her hips onto his erection. He took that at his opening and he quickly pulled her tank top off. Once her breasts

were free he took them in his large hands and began to caress them, he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, and then after a few moments he switched. While he was doing that he grabbed her by her ass and lifted her up, he somehow got her panties and shorts off and he set her on the edge of the balcony, he managed to slide down his pants and boxers. Immediately his erection sprang into action, she had her legs wrapped around his waist. He remembered how she had looked up at him before taking his bottom lip into her mouth as she slightly tugged on it before kissing him fully on the mouth. He began to rub his erection onto her clit causing her to moan and tremble. She couldn't take it anymore, she reached down and placed his dick into her soaking wet pussy, he was so surprised by the action she had never been that aggressive with him before and it turned him on, she whispered in his ear for him to fuck her, and fuck her he did. She had left long scratch marks on his back as he went as deep as this position would allow him to go into her, when he couldn't take it any longer he released his seed deep into her. He went to engage himself with another kiss from her only to notice the tears running down her cheeks. He brushed them aside with his thumbs and carried her back inside. He glanced down and noticed Vegeta standing there. He wondered if he had watched them make love on the balcony, and then with cockiness he hadn't used since his days fighting in the martial arts tournaments, he sent Vegeta a smirk that the prince would forever be jealous of.

He laid Bulma down on her canopy bed and asked her when she planned on leaving for her trip, when she answered tomorrow he was thoroughly heated, but instead of arguing with her about why she was leaving so soon he quickly gathered his clothes and put them back on. Giving her one last kiss, he went to her balcony and leapt into the air flying as fast as he could to his apartment. Now as he sat there drinking his beer he couldn't put his finger on it, and even though they had mind blowing sex tonight, he could feel her slipping away and he couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Attraction

Vegeta had just powered down the gravity room for the night, it had been quite a grueling routine he endured tonight. He had just started training at 175 times earth's gravity, every muscle on him ached but he felt satisfied with his accomplishment. As he walked to his guest room he walked past the blue haired woman's balcony. He had heard the moans that stemmed from their passionate love making. He couldn't help but stop and watch her, she looked so sexy, and a small part of him wished that it was him fucking her and not that weakling. Then the weakling caught him staring he didn't know if he was more embarrassed at being caught watching them, or angry that that bastard had tried to rub being with the woman in his face. Either way he was seething as he walked to his room.

As he entered the doors to his room he noticed a large platter of food there and a note from the woman's mother about how after training so hard he should have more to eat. He would never admit this to anyone, but he secretly enjoyed how the older woman fawned over him, even though she was quite annoying and said the most idiotic things to him. When he first moved in with the Briefs' he wanted to blast her at least 10 times that first week alone, but she had grown on him and was very easy to tolerate especially when she made those tasty earth snacks of hers.

He made his way to the shower and opened up the sliding door, he turned the water to as hot as it would go, steam quickly engulfed the whole room. He took off his armor and placed it in the laundry chute; he knew the woman's robots would make sure that his armor would be clean for him to wear again the next day. As he stepped into the shower he placed his head under the water allowing his hair to take the blunt force of the stream of hot liquid, he then turned around and let the water beat on his back and soothe his aching muscles. When he closed his eyes he immediately saw the woman in his mind, he couldn't help imagining him being the one to fuck her like that on the balcony, he grabbed a handful of body wash and began to stroke his erection his thoughts went to her large breast and her perfect ass and the way she threw her head back in the throes of passion. He couldn't believe that he was doing this and she was the recipient of his pent up passion. It was odd because he never thought about her in that way until today, yeah he thought she was attractive, and sexy when she challenged him, but seeing her like that brought such a yearning to him, he had wanted her, but he knew going after her would distract him from his goal of becoming a Super Saiyan. He had to accomplish that. He needed to beat these Androids and then Kakarot. He had to stay far away from her. Little did he know that his request would be granted?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Maybe…..

Bulma had set her alarm for early morning. BEEP….BEEP…BEEP…the clock made an irritating noise that aroused the sleeping beauty. Looking up at the clock she groaned, it read 4a.m.

Sitting up she placed her legs onto the floor and stood. Bulma made her way into the bathroom on quivering legs. It didn't take much for her thoughts to return to Yamcha.

"Damn that was good!" Bulma said out loud. She couldn't believe that she had almost broken up with him before she left on vacation. Maybe she was missing something. She walked over to her balcony and retrieved her cell phone and sent Yamcha a text message:

THX 4 LAST NITE...THAT WAS GOOD

MEET ME 4 BREAKFAST…LIKE 2 C U

B4 I GO….LOL…B

She hit send and set her phone on her dresser next to her capsules.

Entering her bathroom she filled the tub with her favorite bubble bath. Then she grabbed her shaving kit, towels, and her favorite body wash and shampoo and set them on the shelf. She went to her medicine cabinet and grabbed the facial cream and quickly placed a mask on her face, while on vacation she would go to a spa, but this would do for right now, she thought. As the cream dried she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing her teeth being extremely careful not to get any cream into her mouth. Finishing up she rinsed her mouth out and washed her face, once satisfied her face was clear she stepped into her tub and laid her head back onto the edge.

Bulma let the hot water penetrate her skin. She soaked in the tub for a few moments and let her thoughts drift back to Yamcha, she knew that she could be making a grave mistake, but she had decided to give their relationship another chance. With that being decided she began to wash her hair and body, she shaved under her arms and legs. After drying off, she blew her hair dry then applied some light make up before she dressed. The skin tight jeans and skimpy tank top showed off every available curve on her body. Giving herself a once over in her full length mirror, she blew a kiss and a wink at herself. Smiling with satisfaction she grabbed her cell and headed down stairs to her lab.

As she was entering her access code to enter her personal lab she received a text from Yamcha:

SEE YA IN 30 MIN

Still unable to comprehend what had happened between them last night she was excited to see him. Logging onto her laptop, she quickly sent emails to her production managers and assistants. She knew that unless she took the time and left them detailed instructions, there would be a mess to clean up when she came back. Logging off her computer she locked up her lab and made her way back to the kitchen.

Bulma entered the kitchen and went straight to the refrigerator and pulled out a gallon of orange juice. As she placed the juice on the counter, she opened up the cupboard and grabbed a tall glass. As she poured the juice into her glass she happened to look out the window, it took her a minute to recognize what was going on. There stood Yamcha and Vegeta face to face in a standoff. The glare Vegeta had on his face sent a shiver down Bulma's spine. The glass slipped out of her hand and crashed to floor as she watched the two men glare at each other. Without a seconds moment she took off into a sprint towards them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Challenge

Yamcha was in a very good mood as he entered the compound, it seemed as if things were looking up between him and Bulma. As he approached the main house he happened to see Vegeta as he was entering the Gravity Room.

"Hey Vegeta, did you enjoy the show?" Yamcha called out!

Vegeta did an about face so quickly that you would of thought he went to some kind of military school. Within seconds the prince covered the distance between the two, standing with his arms across his chest. He glared at Yamcha with a look of pure hatred.

"It would be wise of you to watch how you talk to me weakling, if I remember correctly you were killed by a saibamen. Trust me when I say this, I am much stronger than a saibaman. You've been warned."

Turning on his heel the Prince walked quickly back to the gravity room, only to pause after hearing the Woman call his name.

"Vegeta wait up!" Bulma jogged up to meet him before he made it back to the gravity room. "Hey I just wanted to let you know that I would be gone for a couple of weeks, if you need any repairs my father will fix them for you, I also made a few more training bots for you, try not destroy them all before I come back." She nervously looked at her feet before addressing the Prince again. "Aaahhh Vegeta, what was that all about with Yamcha?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Woman. Just keep that sad excuse for a warrior out of my way and I won't have to kill him." With that he entered the gravity room and began his training.

The Prince was extremely ticked off and training in his normal relentless manor was not doing a damn thing to take away his rage. He wanted blood. In fact he wanted Yamcha's blood. The only thing stopping him from giving that weakling the same death as Guldo was the Woman.

Leaping through the air he charged at one of the bots and destroyed it with a round house kick while simultaneously blocking another bots blasts and returning one of his own disintegrating it to ash in mere seconds. Calming down slightly he walked over to the console and turned off the gravity machine. A genuine smile spread across his face, an idea popped into his mind. He couldn't wait to execute his plan. Exiting the gravity room, Vegeta decided to capitalize on the nice weather and continue his training outside.

Vegeta noticed Bulma getting into one of her capsule cars; she spotted him and waved at him while she entered her car. He returned her wave with a nod. Seeing that the car had pulled off into the distance, he sensed out Yamcha's ki. Surprised that it was still on the compound, he quickly took off in the direction of Bulma's personal suite of rooms. Entering her living quarters, Vegeta advanced on an unsuspecting Yamcha. Grabbing him by his shoulder he quickly turned the weaker warrior around.

"The woman can't save you now." Vegeta hissed at the scar faced man. "I dare you challenge me about a woman you can't even begin to satisfy, that display you put on was pathetic, but it was not your performance that had me captivated. I accept your challenge. Bulma will be mine." He turned and left her quarters just as fast as he had entered them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Yamcha wasn't sure what had just happened, but he felt like he had offered Bulma to Vegeta on a silver platter. He knew he shouldn't have taunted him about what he had seen, but he couldn't help but rub the fact that he had something the arrogant Prince wanted for himself. Cursing his misfortune he began packing up some of his belongings.

"I am so stupid." Groaning he capsulized everything he had set out and made his way down stairs into the kitchen.

On his way out he ran into the Prince who was sitting at the table eating ten times the amount of what the average human ate while Bulma's mother catered to his every whim.

"Yamcha, would you like anything to eat before you go?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"No thank you ma'am. I really need to get going." Yamcha's nervousness quickly changed to fury as he observed the shit eating grin that was plastered on the Saiyans face. At that moment he decided that he wouldn't give Bulma up without a fight. Walking out of the door he chanced another glance at Vegeta.

"This isn't over." Leaping into the air he headed for Kame house, he needed to talk to Krillin.

Mrs. Briefs looked in his direction and then in the direction of Vegeta.

"Play nice okay, my daughter doesn't know you have feelings for her."

Before the Prince could offer any kind of rebuttal, she was out of the kitchen. Leaving the prince baffled.

Yamcha made it to Kame house in record time, Krillin had been outside waiting for him as soon as he felt his ki spike. As he touched down on the island the bald monk made his way over to see what was upsetting his friend.

"What's up Yamcha?" Krillin asked him.

"It's Vegeta, I think he has his eyes set on Bulma and there's nothing I can do about it." Taking a seat on one of the many beach chairs outside, he took a breath and stated the facts that had occurred between the three the last few days.

After listening as his friend replayed the last few days' events, he was shocked that Yamcha would challenge the prince in such a way. Slowly shaking his head at his friend, he offered this advice.

"Sometimes it's better to let sleeping dogs lie." With that he strolled into Kame house leaving Yamcha outside to collect his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Incomplete

Bulma watched the ocean with awe, the blue skies held very few clouds in them and the palm trees swayed in the gentle tropical breeze. She watched as the waves carried the sands away in its tide while burying her toes in the hot sand. Placing her designer shades on top of her head she began watching the people, the location of the beach was fairly secluded, a playground for the rich and famous.

There were plenty of handsome men around her, this was one of the first times she had been alone while sitting on the beach. Thoughts of Yamacha entered her head, she didn't quite understand what had gone on between he and Vegeta, she had asked the Prince, but he quickly dismissed her to train. She talked to Yamacha about their confrontation and he blew her off with some crap about Vegeta just being the usual cranky, arrogant, son of a bitch that he usually was. Even though he had a good point she hadn't believed a word that came out of his mouth, the rest of the breakfast had been awkward making her think that maybe her initial reaction to separate from him had been right after all. Once again she had been blinded by sex, but this sex between them had been so different and she really couldn't wrap her mind about why it had been. She began to recall the last few events at the compound.

Once again she was confused and the confusion only intensified when she added Vegeta to the situation. She thought about the day she left for her vacation. She pulled up into Capsule Corp. she needed to retrieve her capsules, and confirm her flight itinerary. Yamcha had gone up to her room to grab a few of his things. They had said their goodbyes on the way home from the restaurant so after they exited her car they had gone their separate ways and that's when she saw him. He was executing a beautiful kata. The moves were so precise and fluent that she found herself not being able to take her eyes away from. His shirt had been abandoned and what remained was a site that she would never forget. He was ripped; the muscles on his tanned skin had captivated her. His facial features no longer held that scowl, but just a look of pure determination and for the first time she realized how handsome the Saiyan Prince actually was. It was difficult but she managed to get her thoughts together she had taken slow deliberate steps to her car, as she finally got there she noticed that he was no longer entranced with his moves, but he was looking right at her. She waved, got in her car and drove off, all the while wondering why he had been looking at her like that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What have I done?

Vegeta couldn't believe what just happened between the woman and him. He had felt her ki the moment she started watching him, it was low and suddenly it spiked. He had opened his eyes to watch her and the lust on her face was instantly recognizable, the Prince had witnessed that look on many a beings face, but coming from her it was the most attractive thing that he had ever seen. He had stopped all movements for the last five minutes but she continued to stay frozen in the same spot. Her blue eyes were mesmerizing and her gaze left him intoxicated. When she finally got her bearings and began to move towards her car he was officially tongue tied, an insult could not be formed to pass his lips, even when she waved goodbye to him all he could do was nod his head as she got in her vehicle and left. He was going to miss her. He knew that he was, snapping out of whatever spell the blue haired vixen had placed over him, he quickly found his prey and confronted him.

Satisfied with what he had accomplished regarding the Woman, he started brain storming on ways to make her his. There were quite a few wrinkles with his plan because he really wasn't sure what type of relationship he wanted to have with her. He knew that he was very attracted to her and he knew that they had a lot of chemistry together, they had the same type of personality, but that's where there similarities ended. She was an all-around decent person, and he was a destroyer of life. He wondered if she could accept him as he was.

While pondering his situation with the female, he had walked aimlessly around the compound for about an hour, ending back at the gravity room he bypassed that room and opted to go to the living quarters. He stripped off his training gear and lay down in the bed. What if Bulma wasn't attracted to him, could he actually handle the rejection from this woman, when it finally dawned on him he regretted his actions towards the weak warrior. Folding his hands behind his head and crossing his feet at the ankles, as his eyes closed he let out a sigh of frustration.

"What have I done?" He whispered as he finally let sleep take him, hoping for sweet dreams of Bulma and not his usual nightmares of Frieza.


	9. Chapter 9

First and foremost I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me. Please forgive me for my extreme laziness. I apologize for not updating sooner. For those of you following, I want to thank you. I'm not an author, just a person that loves Dragon Ball (Z) (GT-some of GT anyway…lol…)

I do not own anything but Dragon Ball DVD's.

Chapter 9: All Good Things Must Come to an End

Bulmas' time on the island was nearing an end; she was relaxed and ready to come home. Down to her last two days she decided to surprise Yamcha and come home early.

There was something's that she had to take care of first, reaching into her purse she got out her cell phone and placed a call to Yamcha. It rang around five times before his voicemail picked up, she decided to leave a message rather than hang up.

"Hey was hoping to catch you, having a good time. Really miss you, can't wait to see you. Love you."

Slightly disappointed, she disconnected that call and placed a call to her father's lab to check on things there. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hi Dad, how's everything going? Bulma asked her father.

"Things around here are fine Bulma, you really prepped your staff before you left, almost every single project you had out there has arrived in my office and ready for us to test, first piece, and market for production." Dr. Briefs answered while petting his cat.

"That's totally awesome, maybe I should come back a little early and take my staff out, they really deserve it. Besides I feel they've earned some time off to unwind and a party will do just that," laughing heartily Bulma ran her party plans for her employees down to her father. She had given him so much information on what needed done that he had to stop her in mid-sentence.

"Whoa Dear, that's quite a list. Why don't you call up your mother and have her set up the party for your employees." Shaking his head at his daughter, the elder scientist chuckled. "Bulma you truly are my daughter, well let me get these proto types ready, love you and can't wait to see you again.

"Love you too, Dad." Bulma ended her call with her father and dialed the number to the main compound to speak to her mother. Mrs. Briefs was in the middle of preparing lunch when Bulma's call came through.

"Briefs residence, this is Mrs. Briefs." While expertly cradling the phone against the crook of her neck, she continued cutting up vegetables to put in the stew that she was making for Vegeta.

"Hi Mom, how have you been? I've missed you." Bulma replied.

"Oh honey I've missed you too, have you met any hot guys on the island?" Knowing the response from her daughter Mrs. Briefs began laughing in anticipation to what her daughters shocked retort would be.

"MOM, I didn't come down here to meet guys! I came down here to relax, but being sexy does have its privileges and I did manage to meet quite a few nice looking guys." Sharing in a hearty laugh with her mother, she explained to her about the party she wanted to throw for her employees for a job well done. Bulma had been hearing great things about a club called Epic and decided that she wanted to have her party there. Mrs. Briefs expertly took down the information quite efficiently, she and Bulma figured out all the details of her party, and then she began relaying to her mother the events of her vacation. All in all she did have a good time, but she did miss arguing with a certain prince.

"Hey Mom, how has Vegeta been? Must be good since the compounds still standing." She couldn't believe that she was actually asking about him, pacing her hotel room she waited for her mother to tell her countless stories of doom. None came.

"Honey, Vegeta has been an absolute sweet heart. He's holed himself up in that gravity room and trains to the wee hours of the morning. I always make sure that he has food to eat when he finishes those intense training sessions of his, but we really haven't seen him much. You really have to admire a man with that kind of dedication." Mrs. Briefs gushed as she continued making her stew.

"Maybe." Bulma said more to herself than to her mother. Then instantly an idea hit her. "Hey Mom, why don't you invite Vegeta to the party for me, he needs to relax too don't ya think?"

"That's a great idea Bulma, I'll go to the gravity room this evening and talk to him."

The two women said their goodbyes, each with a different plan of attack on how to get the Saiyan to take a break.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The More Things Change….

Yamcha was sitting in some quaint Italian restaurant with a beautiful blonde haired woman. She wasn't as beautiful as Bulma, but she only had half her brain. His confidence soared in her presence. He didn't feel like such an idiot while in conversation with her, but he wasn't in awe either. He knew that he probably should have been training for the upcoming conflict, but he really hadn't trusted the mysterious teenager in the least bit. So he decided to enjoy this peaceful time and if he couldn't do it with Bulma, he would enjoy his time with…. Wow he could not believe he had forgotten her name. Smiling at his new friend he got up an excused himself for the restroom.

He strutted to the men's room with a new found poise. No longer afraid of women he walked there with his head held high. Not only was he currently in a relationship with one of the most beautiful women in the world, his baseball career enabled him to have almost any woman if he chose to indulge.

Walking up to the urinal he handled his business. After washing his hands he decided to check his cell phone for messages, he had placed it on silent during his date with Jennifer.

"That's her name!" he couldn't believe her name had come to him while taking a piss. Accessing the password on his voicemail he noticed a missed call and a message from Bulma. As he listened to her message he immediately felt like a jack ass, here he was on a date with a girl and he could barely remember her name all just to stroke his ego because of the threat that Vegeta raised. Shaking his head in disgust he knew he had to get out of there.

He quickly exited the bathroom and approached the table, when his date had realized he returned she gave him a warm smile, which quickly turned into a frown as she saw his facial expression.

"Aaahhh Jen I have an emergency, I need to leave." Without giving her a chance to respond, he reached into his pocket grabbed his wallet and pulled out 100 zeni and tossed it on the table and left without another word.

Yamcha's date sat there steaming vowing to get payback for just dismissing her.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another chapter up, hopefully I'll be forgiven for being a total slather ass…

I do not own Dragon Ball z, even though I would love to own Vegeta though!

Chapter 11: Bulma Returns

Vegeta had just left the kitchen with word of Bulma returning, and the invitation from her mother. He hated gatherings with a lot of people, he was sort of a loner. The closest things he had to friends were all gone. Raditz and Nappa, sometimes he missed the camaraderie that they gave him, but they weren't his friends. He could never allow Freiza to know that he had cared about the last two Saiyans that existed alongside of him. He deeply regretted killing Nappa, he had let his emotions take over common sense. He missed those two and being the only true Saiyan left was not at all a very suitable feeling. Kakarot was only a Saiyan in body, yes he had some of the characteristics of a Saiyan, but he was not anyone that he felt he could ever be close to. He was his enemy.

He found that he missed the woman more than he had realized, she flooded his thoughts. He believed by training harder and pushing himself to the brink of exhaustion that his mind would be consumed with him becoming strong enough to reach Super Saiyan and he could finally kill Kakarot and leave this disgusting planet for good, but each and every night the loneliness came. It filled him with an emptiness that only the blue haired woman could fill.

Where could he go? He was sure that next to Kakarot he was the strongest being in the universe and ever since he and Kakarot had bested Meta-Cooler, the Saiyan Prince knew that there wasn't anyone who would be able to challenge him if he decided to take over the Cold Empire. He often had feelings of abandoning the mission altogether, steal one of Bulma fathers' ships and go far away from this terrible planet. No he couldn't do that he gave his word to help them fight, so that's what he would do. His honor meant a lot to him and he rarely went around breaking his own word. So the question still remained. What would he do after the upcoming Android attack and the defeat of Kakarot? Could he actually stay on Earth? He knew the answer right away. He would stay until he had Bulma.

After laying out that awful outfit Bulma had gotten for him, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. He turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature to the hottest setting like he normally did, as the bathroom quickly filled with steam he took his hand and ran it across the mirror. Taking a long look at himself, he began to question his decision to attend the party. The only reason that he wanted to go in the first place is that she would be there and like it or not he was attracted to her and wanted to see her, standing firm in his earlier decision he made up his mind to go. He took a long shower, as he got out he wrapped his lower half into a towel. Opening up the door he looked over to his bed at that awful pink shirt. He couldn't believe that he was about to place that dreadful shirt on again. Clearly agitated he let a ki ball form in his hand and started to blast the shirt but let it dissipate. Clearly frustrated on his lack of knowledge of Earth wear he got dressed.

As he was leaving his room he ran into Mrs. Briefs. She took one look at him and began laughing her ass off. Tears were literally streaming from her eyes as she took in his pink BAD MAN shirt. Getting herself under control she decided to help him dress for the evening.

"Oh dear boy, that's not for you to wear at functions such as these, Bulma made you wear those clothes as a joke. Here follow me back into your room and we'll find you something suitable to wear." Stifling a laugh Mrs. Briefs headed toward Vegeta's closet and started looking through his wardrobe.

Sitting on his bed, he sighed while she looked for something suitable for him to put on. As she went through his closet he noticed her pulling out all types of Earthling fashions. Mrs. Briefs would pull things out of the closet and show them to him, if he liked them he would nod, if not a grunt was all that was needed to let her know that he didn't like it. After about 30 minutes of sorting through his wears, he settled on a black leather jacket, black jeans, and a nice dress shirt. She finished the outfit off with some nice dress shoes.

Mrs. Briefs openly admired Vegeta. "I think these clothes suit you well and you look good in black."

Looking in the mirror, he was more than pleased at his appearance. He nodded at Mrs. Briefs as if to thank her, even though he would never verbally do so he was very grateful that she had helped him.

Taking the pink shirt that Bulma had made him wear. He formed a small ki ball and shot it at the shirt. As the shirt turned to dust a genuine smile appeared on the Prince's face causing laughter from Mrs. Briefs. As she made her way back downstairs to send a cleaning bot to his room, she could have sworn she heard laughter coming from him.

Looking over the invitation that Mrs. Briefs gave him, he memorized the directions to the club. He stepped out on the balcony and took off for his destination.


	12. Chapter 12

I apologize for the wait. My schedule has changed drastically and I barely have time to sleep let alone write and update. Please forgive me for not updating sooner. I will try to do better. For everyone who has stuck it out with me I thank you.

Chapter 12: Welcome Back

After leaving the restaurant Yamcha returned Bulma's call. When she picked up he was very nervous and it showed. His voice sounded funny to him and for some odd reason he began stuttering.

"H-h-h-hey B-b-b-ulma, what's up babe?" Relieved that he was able to complete the first sentence gave him a lot of confidence.

"Just fine. How have you been? I've missed you while away." Immediately picking up on his nervousness aroused a suspicion within her, she decided she would ignore it now and come back to it later if she needed to.

"I just have been training a lot, matter of fact when you called me earlier that's what I was doing." The lie seemed to roll of his tongue effortlessly.

"Well I kinda figured that, it seems like everybody's been going at it pretty hard preparing for the Androids. I'm on my way back as we speak, I cut my vacation early and decided to throw my employees a party for working so hard and I was thinking that I might as well get the Z-Fighters together for one last hurrah, since I figure we won't be seeing each other a lot these next couple of years. I already had my mother invite Vegeta, who will probably not show up since his ass seems to be permanently attached to the gravity room." Laughing at her on joke she continued, "I would like you to get all of the guys together. Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu probably won't come, but see if you can get everyone else too."

Yamcha listened carefully as Bulma talked. His heart began to race slightly when he heard her mention Vegeta's name. Figuring that the surly Saiyan would blow off the invitation he began to relax.

"Sure babe, I don't think it will be a problem. When will you be here? Yamcha asked.

"Tonight." Bulma replied.

"Tonight! Yamcha screamed.

Pulling the phone from her ear, she smiled at his reaction. He was always so over the top about everything.

"Look sweetie, everything is already set up at Epic, all you have to do is get our friends out there, and wear something sexy and I'll do the same. Who knows maybe a repeat performance of our last encounter can happen at the club. Be there no later than 11p.m. See ya tonight babe." With that she hung up the phone giggling.

Shaking his head with a huge grin on his face, he couldn't wait to see what she would wear to the club. There was no doubt in his mind that it would be something super sexy. Adjusting his hard-on, he entered Krillin's number; as soon as he answered he began telling him about the party that Bulma was throwing at club Epic.

"Hey Krillin, looks like Bulma coming home early and she's throwing a party at the hottest club. She wants all of us there. Are you up for it? Yamcha asked.

"Hell Yeah, I'm comin'! Do you think Bulma would mind if Maron comes? Do you know if Goku and Chi Chi are coming? Running his hand over his head, he knew he had some work to do to get ready for the club, he needed a shave badly. Training nonstop he had allowed his hair to grow back, but he would take care of his personal needs, he wanted to get out with his friends and have some fun.

He knew Krillin would be excited to show off his new girlfriend. Maron was really pretty but not much going on upstairs.

"Sure bring your girl and I'm not sure yet about Goku and Chi Chi. I haven't called them yet. Go ahead and get ready, Bulma wants everyone there by 11p.m., oh, before I forget it's a small chance that Vegeta will be there she invited him too." He really wasn't quite sure what Krillin's reaction would be to the Saiyans presence or lack thereof but he felt that he deserved to know there was a slim chance that Vegeta would show up.

Yamcha wasn't too sure what his friends response was going to be about their guest, but was genuinely surprised when he didn't freak out about Vegeta being invited.

"I think we'll be ok, like you said, he may not even show up, but if he does let's just hope the Prince knows how to party." Laughing hysterically Krillin disconnected the call.

He really couldn't believe everybody's lackadaisical approach to the Prince why they couldn't see that he was as evil as they came was beyond him.

Picking up his cell he called the Son residence. He knew that he was going to have to go through Chi Chi in order to get her and Goku out of the house. The phone rang twice with Chi Chi answering. Maybe his luck was picking up.

"Moshi Moshi Son residence." Chi Chi answered.

Remembering to give the greeting back to her he quickly answered "Moshi Moshi. Chi Chi, this is Yamcha Bulma is having a party for some of her employees from Capsule Corporation, and she wanted to invite some of the Z-fighters, being that everybody will be training and getting ready for the Androids Bulma figured that we probably wouldn't be able to get together for a while and this would be a good opportunity to do so."

She knew how Bulma felt, ever since Goku returned all he ever does is take Gohan and train with Piccolo in the woods until late evenings, she had been extremely lonely and knew that this would instantly be the break she needed to spend some time with her husband.

"That's fine Yamcha, when is the party?" She asked.

"Tonight." Bracing himself from the outburst that was sure to come from her he took the phone from his ear and waited. Letting out a soft chuckle, her response had been just what he expected.

"WHAT!" She screamed into the phone. How am I going to have both Son and myself dressed in a few shorts hours, she didn't even have a sitter for Gohan. She was about to become somewhat depressed until Yamcha began to speak.

"Calm down Chi, I don't think Piccolo will go to the party and I'm sure that he wouldn't mind keeping an eye out for him while you and Goku spend some much needed quality time together. As far as clothes are concerned Bulma bought you guys something while she was on vacation she didn't want any excuses from you guys for not coming to hang out with her. She told me to tell you guys that Goku could use his Instant Transmission to get the capsule with the clothes in them."

He could feel her smiling through the phone, she no longer had any excuses not to go, and her husband was going with her if she had to hit him with the frying pan 6 times dragging him in there unconscious. She was going to party tonight.

"By the way, she wants everyone there by 11p.m. Bulma thinks that should give everybody a chance to get ready; I can pick you and Goku up around 10:30 p.m." Relieved that she would be attending Bulma's party, he said his goodbyes and got off the phone.

Just two more people to get in contact with, Tien and Chiaotzu, he knew right away they wouldn't come but he still wanted to grant Bulma's wishes and invite them anyway.

Calling up Tien he quickly went through all the details of the party, even the part about Vegeta being extended an invite. That swayed Tien's answer to no swiftly.

With that done he was thankful that he had time to get himself ready to go. He had never been so excited to take a shower before.

Just the thought of seeing Bulma again after so long sent chills throughout his body.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Bulma Dreams

After hanging up with Yamcha, she began her preparations. The private jet her father owned was equipped with any and everything you could think of. At 30,000ft (9.14km) she felt absolutely no turbulence what so ever, the staff was equally on call and stood back and let the heiress have her private time.

Clad in only an expensive robe and her underwear she decided to recline in one of the executive leather chairs. Knowing that she still had 3 hours of flight time she decided to get some sleep.

Falling into a dream filled sleep, she dreamt of her adventures with Goku as a kid, her romance with Yamcha, and her house guest Vegeta.

Her dream started out innocently enough. She was running through one of the vast gardens of Capsule Corp. The sky was a blue that she had never seen before, it was beautiful. The weather was a perfect 74 degrees, and the compound seemed very empty on this day. As she continued running she noticed something was askew, but couldn't place what was so out of whack. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, she couldn't hear the hum of the Gravity Room. Curious she ran around the buildings toward the gravity room, the room had indeed been shut down, what she saw amazed her, it was almost the same as the day she left Capsule Corp., Vegeta wearing just his training shorts practicing his kata. Doing in her sleep what she dared not do while awake she approached the Prince.

"That's beautiful. Could you teach me how to do that?" Bulma asked. Waiting for a negative reply, she was in a shock at the insult that was flung at her.

"Woman, I doubt you're clumsy ass could execute moves like these without looking like a complete and total idiot." Placing his trademark smirk on his handsome face he let out a slight chuckle knowing his words would make the woman try and do the kata with him.

"There's nothing hard about this, I've watched you do it a few times." She took her stance right next to the Prince and began to mimic some of his moves.

"It's nice to know that you find me so attractive to stop and watch me train." Vegeta said. The taunting in his voice was aggravating her and he reveled in it.

She stopped her movements all together. Placing her hands on her curvy hips, she turned to him and began to speak.

"My dear sweet Prince, I find you about attractive as a monkeys ass, oh wait you do have a monkeys ass." Laughing at the look on Vegeta's face gave her a sense of triumph. She began to mimic his moves once again.

Not having a good enough comeback at the moment he stopped and watched her continue the kata, it was far from perfect, but being it was her first time trying to do it, it was adequate and he was slightly impressed. Slipping behind her, he began to help her with the movements of the kata.

His closeness to her body was sending a heat to places she wasn't aware existed. She had never been this close to the Saiyan, and was sure she fudged a few of the moves as he guided her motions. Suddenly without warning he had taken her hand in mid movement and twirled her into his embrace. With nowhere to run she placed both hands upon his chest to try and free herself from his grip to no avail. His body felt like steel against her hands, she looked into his eyes and she seen the lust that burned deep in his soul. She stopped struggling letting his body envelope hers in an embrace that was magical. As he lowered his lips to hers, she heard him whisper, "Bulma."

"Bulma…..Bulma….Bulma. Wake up!" Goku stood over her with his hands gently on her shoulders.

Her eyes fluttered open, slightly startled she took a long look around the plane only to find Goku with his hands on her shoulders looking at her intently.

Once he realized she was awake he took his hands off of her shoulders. She yawned and stretched before giving him her best smile.

"Hey Goku, How have you been?" Taking a hand through her hair to give it some type of style she got out of the recliner and reached out her arms for a hug.

He returned the gesture and the two longtime friends' held each other for a moment. Bulma broke away first and headed to another part of the plane to retrieve the gifts she had for the Son's. While she searched for the items she intended on giving them, he started up a conversation with her.

"I've been fine Bulma, we've been training so hard the last few weeks to prepare for the Androids, that I have been neglecting Chi-Chi, I guess it's a good thing that you're throwing this party for everyone, now I can spend some much needed time with her." Goku offered her a sheepish grin.

She could tell that he wanted to ask her about something else, but for some reason wouldn't quite come out and do it. She returned to him with the capsule and handed it to him.

"That's great Goku, I hope you guys have a good time tonight, and there will be plenty of food there. I can't wait to see everybody again, this vacation has relaxed me in so many ways and I'm ready to get back to work." Bulma answered.

Goku stared at her a bit longer before asking, "How is Vegeta doing?"

She was taken completely off guard with the question but answered it anyways. "Vegeta's being Vegeta, he trains, eats, sleeps, and for some odd reason loves to give me hell." Laughing at her on joke she noticed the curious look he gave her.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way?" Bulma was just about to have a major fit until Goku answered her.

Knotting both brows together as he thought how he should answer her question. He didn't want to give away Trunks secret, or he would never be born.

"It's nothing Bulma really, we just haven't heard too much from him and I was curious." Goku said.

"Oh Okay, well you better get out of here. If Chi-Chi is anything like me she takes forever to get ready so you better get these clothes to her pronto. You know your wife and her frying pan will surely be waiting for you." Reaching out towards Goku, they both laughed at her remark knowing that she was 100% right about his wife.

He stepped away from her as she put up her hand and waved goodbye to him. He put his two fingers to his head, waved bye to her and in an instant he was gone. That trick of his always mesmerized her.

Looking at her watch she realized that she only had two hours to get ready, she really hoped that Vegeta would take her up on her invitation and come to the party, she really wanted to see him.


End file.
